Archmages
The Archmage: History The Archmage is a superior human, chosen to bear the nine Elements of existence. The Archmage serves as the embodiment of the Great Spirits of Existence on the world. Created with a deadly blast of Arcane energy, the Archmage is made possible by the Spirit of Order to ensure the continuity of humanity amidst the darkness looming over the universe started by the Spirit of Chaos. The Archmage possesses the most powerful forms of elemental wielding ever imagined. The Archmage is chosen by the will of Xya, and the judgment of Fate. No two humans can be Archmage at once. The Spirit of the Archmage is a sentient, yet ungoverned spirit that is inherited by the Chosen human to command and grow into. Should the human use the power of the Archmage in selfish, dubious ways, the Spirit of the Archmage leaves its vessel, corrupting and destroying its former vessel, and search for a living one that is worthy of all its power. The Break Point Form The Break Point is the powerful, defensive form of the Archmage. All the powers of the past Archmages surged onto the living Archmage; knowledge, and mastery culminates into one body, making the Archmage invincible and unrivaled. But, the Archmage is not immortal during Break Point. If an Archmage dies during Break Point, the Spirit of Order will be destroyed, along with all the past lives' spirits; the Archmage will cease to exist. Divinity State Divinity is the most powerful form of the Archmage. The powers of the Great Spirits are now accessible to the Archmage to be used. In this form, the Archmage can virtually create, or destroy anything, and everything. While in Divinity, the Archmage is immortal, but to a certain extent of time only. The Warring Era (0 A.S. - 125 A.S.) Xerhon: The First Archmage NAME: Xerhon Rhez BIRTH: Pre-Separation era, 0 A.S. - Reality Realm DEATH: 53 A.S. - aged 53, died in a bloody civil war in Valoren. OCCUPATION: Blacksmith (former), Grand Knight (Kingdom of Frostea) CHILDREN: None The first Archmage was born in the Reality Realm. Xerhon Rhez was a courageous fighter from Frostea. He was born on the Reality Realm, but grew up in Xenoria after the demise of the parents that he never knew. He found his true calling when he intervened between Xya and Zyu. As gratitude for his bravery, and his valiant act to sway back Zyu, Xya granted him the power of Arcane, and thus the Archmage is born, making him the first. Xero Freya: The Incompetent NAME: Xero Freya BIRTH: 53 A.S. - Frost Kingdom of Frostea DEATH: 80 A.S. - aged 27, died by spiritual intervention. OCCUPATION: Royal Knight of the Crown of Frostea CHILDREN: None The first-born wherein the Archmagean spirit was reborn; Xero Freya's reign as Archmage did not go well when he chose his own ego over his purpose as the Protector of the Realms, and Guardian of the Nine Elements. He is the first Archmage to be forcefully stripped of powers by Intervention. Hernan Rhez: The Psychopath NAME: Hernan Elias Rhez BIRTH: 80 A.S. - Reality Realm DEATH: 97 A.S. - aged 17, died by self-sacrifice OCCUPATION: Technician (former) at DeVere Tech CHILDREN: None Hernan Rhez was known in the Reality Realm as a psychotic killer, though he was proven to be sane. He was found by the Elemental Guardians locked up inside a ruined psychiatric hospital. He was the first Archmage to ever travel back and forth between Reality and Xenoria, and also the first Archmage to be involved in a full-scale Realm war between the Reality, and Xenoria. King Severus II of Sandrius: The Wise NAME: Severus Alexander Palaiologos II BIRTH: 97 A.S. - Earth Empire of Sandrius DEATH: 126 A.S. - aged 29, died in combat against invaders OCCUPATION: Monarch SPOUSE/S: 1 * Amelie Khanza, Queen of Sandrius (m. 120 A.S.) CHILDREN: 4 * Severus Alexander Palaiologos III, Prince of Sandrius (128 A.S. - 201 A.S.) The Crusader, King Severus II of Sandrius picked up what Hernan Rhez has left. He reformed the relations between all the Realms, he used his heightened powers to create the Realm Gates, where the Archmage will act as the key between Realms. He was known to have helped the Byzantine Empire, under Emperor Constantine XI. Sadly, he died at the hands of the Ottomans when the Byzantine Empire fell. The Darkened Era (126 A.S. - 592 A.S.) Benedict: The Dazzler NAME: Viscount Benedict Aurelion BIRTH: 126 A.S. - Kingdom of Cryzalys DEATH: 157 A.S. - aged 31, died due to health complications OCCUPATION: Plantation worker SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Benedict was the start of the period known as the Darkened Era, wherein all the Archmages for the next 467 years will be infamous, as they are not well-known by the people. Archmage Benedict founded the first Intercontinental Council of Valoren, with the aim of strengthening the trade and relations between Xenoria and the sister continent, Agartha. Vormort: The Mortal Shadow NAME: Cassius Vormort BIRTH: 157 A.S. - City State of Darkovia DEATH: 192 A.S. - aged 35, assassinated OCCUPATION: Parcel Deliverer SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Vormort was the less known Archmage in history, as he sport a shady attitude, though his generosity and determination to keep Darkovia relevant to the world made him somewhat a hero for all dark-wielders. His shadowy tactic of serving the world was cut when an assassin managed to take him down. Valentin: Master of the Skies NAME: Valentin Diossus BIRTH: 192 A.S. - Sky Dominion of Aeira DEATH: 233 A.S. - aged 41, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: Sky Warrior (Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Valentin introduced the concept of a continental army for Xenoria when tensions between the motherland, and Agartha began to brew. He founded the Wind Academy, where the legendary Sky Warriors of Aeira are trained. Wilson: The Seafarer NAME: Wilson Hyde BIRTH: 233 A.S. - Imperial Kingdom of Hydrus DEATH: 257 A.S. - aged 24, died of severe illness OCCUPATION: Admiral of the Hydrian Naval Forces (Kingdom of Hydrus) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Wilson was the first Archmage to be given a position within a kingdom's Imperial forces. He led the Hydrian Naval Forces at the age of 19. For the remainder of his life fighting mercenaries, he was never killed by his enemies, only nature itself managed to take him down. Theo: The Keeper of the Stone NAME: Ellison Theophilus BIRTH: 257 A.S. - Kingdom of Hearthstone DEATH: 286 A.S. - aged 29, died in a travel accident OCCUPATION: Scholar SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Theo was a knight of the Nine Stones, a mythical tale where it was said that there are nine Elemental Crystals that were found in Hearthstone that ushered in the era of elemental benders. Although it was never been confirmed by Hearthian officials, the kingdom remained devoted to the mythical tale. Theo helped reformed the stagnating Hearthian army that became one of the most feared combatants in Xenoria. Heptos: Truth-seeker NAME: Lars Heptos III BIRTH: 286 A.S. - Light Kingdom of Fjor DEATH: 317 A.S. - aged 31, died in combat OCCUPATION: Knight, former (Kingdom of Fjor), Guardian (Kingdom of Fier) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Linda Verzund (m. 307 A.S.) CHILDREN: 1 * Larson Heptos (316 A.S. - 391 A.S.) Archmage Heptos was a Royal Knight in the Kingdom of Fjor. During his reign, he had to live through the horrors of the Fjorian civil war. After the war, he restored peace in the kingdom, but those he had put to lead the kingdom turned against him, forcing him to leave. He found sanctuary in the Fierian Empire, and helped build the Flaming Walls that kept Fier safe from invasions. Forden: The Sand-Dweller NAME: Forden Herezgov BIRTH: 317 A.S. - Earth Kingdom of Sandrius DEATH: 353 A.S.- aged 36, died in combat OCCUPATION: Treasure hunter SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Forden's greatest achievement was the dissolution of the imperial rule in Sandrius, and establishing a friendly monarchical government, where he acted as prefect for the kingdom under an elected monarch. He helped build The Dome, a structure where all ancient historical treasures are sealed away for future generations to see. Jaiden: The Crystal Queen NAME: Arshia Jaiden Crystha BIRTH: 353 A.S. - Kingdom of Cryzalys DEATH: 399 A.S. - aged 46, died after childbirth PARENTS: Jaira Ardent-Crystha (327 A.S. - 398 A.S.), William II Crystha (320 A.S. - 400 A.S.) OCCUPATION: Monarch (Countess of Windvale, Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: 2 * James Crestin (m. 376 A.S; div. 380 A.S.) * Wilson Hyde III (m. 380 A.S.) CHILDREN: 2 * Amanda Jaira Crystha, Princess of Cryzalys (396 A.S. - 468 A.S.) * Artemis Jade Crystha, Princess of Cryzalys (399 A.S. - 409 A.S.) Archmage Jaiden was the first female Archmage in history. She is known to be the "One that the World looked up to" as she was very popular with the people of Xenoria, the most popular of all the Archmages in the Darkened Era. She dissolved the Intecontinental Council of Xenoria, and created the Xenorian Republic. She was the one who changed the name of Valoren into Xenoria, in homage to the first Archmage, Xerhon. Bouldin: The Dark Seer NAME: Alexander Bouldinos BIRTH: 399 A.S. - City State of Darkovia DEATH: 440 A.S. - aged 41, wrongly executed due to false identity OCCUPATION: Royal Sorcerer (Darkovian Monarchy) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Bouldin went down as the first Archmage to be convinced and executed. He was charged of using his unparalleled powers to instill fear within the ranks of Darkovian citizens, on which he was found not guilty to any of it and was wrongly executed. Later on, he was proclaimed innocent by the governors of the Xenorian Republic. Winzel: Rider of the Storm Clouds NAME: Winzel Altair BIRTH: 440 A.S. - Sky Kingdom of Aeira DEATH: 479 A.S. - aged 39, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: Sky Warrior, banished (Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Nothing much was known about Archmage Winzel. Yet, he was known to be a strong advocate of the Aerian Republic to replace the monarchy. He was later banished by Queen Winona II of Aeira to a remote island, where he succumbed to tropical illness a few years later. Darshan: The Ocean Knight NAME: Darshan Elliot III BIRTH: 479 A.S. - Imperial Kingdom of Hydrus DEATH: 530 A.S. - aged 51, died due to heart failure OCCUPATION: Vestian Knight (Kingdom of Vesta/Hydrus) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Darshan was revered as the Ocean Knight due to his superior naval combat techniques during the War of Hydrian Succession, where neighboring water tribes fought for the vacant Imperial Throne of Hydrus. He founded the Vestian primary, a group of elite waterbenders that will protect the monarch of Hydrus and its family from any danger. Zack: The Heart of Lions NAME: Zachary Lionheart BIRTH: 530 A.S. - Kingdom of Hearthstone DEATH: 593 A.S. - aged 63, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: War tactician (First Xenorian Army) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Alexandra Martha Smith (m. 566 A.S.) CHILDREN: 4 * Zachary Leonard Lionheart (567 A.S. - 626 A.S.) * Zelena Maria Lionheart (569 A.S. - 622 A.S.) * Alex Martin Lionheart (571 A.S. - 646 A.S.) * Adrianne Melody Lionheart (572 A.S. - 653 A.S.) Archmage Zack played a crucial role in the Xenorian-Agarthan War when it first erupted. He helped fend off 200,000 Agarthan fighters without injuring one of them. He used his powers to give rise to the Mythic Sea, the large body of water that divides Xenoria from Agartha. But, this bold move still haven't separated the Twin Lands. Xenorian Golden Era (593 A.S. - 46 A.E. A.S.) Keera Rhez: The Redeemer of Worlds NAME: Augusta Keera Alexandra Rhez BIRTH: 593 A.S. - Reality Realm DEATH: 684 A.S. - aged 91, died of natural causes PARENTS: Kiro Hernan Rhez (564 A.S. - 640 A.S.); Alexandra Stanton-Rhez (566 A.S. - 651 A.S.) OCCUPATION: Clerk, former (Reality Realm), Imperatrix of Rome (Reality Realm) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: 1 * Kathy Kiara Rhez (616 A.S.) The first Empress of the Romans, Imperatrix Augusta Keera Alexandra Rhez ushered in the Enlightenment Era in all the Realms. As a young lady, she went through a hard life. Her most horrid day was the day she got ganged up by her "friends" that ended up with her conceiving an unwanted child. She rose as the Imperatrix of the Romans and executed those who did wrong to her. She later on attempted to end her life by puncturing her abdomen repeatedly with her bare hands. Keera survived, but the child she was carrying did not. She was the Archmage that put an end in the Xenorian-Agarthan War by pushing the entire landmass of Agartha miles away from Xenoria, and creating the Mythic Barrier that indefinitely split the Twin Lands. On her deathbed, she regretted killing the child that she was supposed to have, but after she passed on, she was reunited with her lost child in the Spirit Realm, where they play and dwell together for all their lifetimes. Elaine I Steelhart: The Unparalleled NAME: Elaine Catherine Lianna Steelhart BIRTH: 684 A.S. - Ironia/Kingdom of Ironheim DEATH: 868 A.S. - aged 184, died due to advanced age PARENTS: Helena Crystha-Steelhart (653 A.S. - 729 A.S.); Elton Cardiff Steelhart (650 A.S. - 725 A.S.) OCCUPATION: Guardian, former (Kingdom of Fier), Queen/Empress (Kingdom of Ironheim) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Tristan Poltzer (m. 713 A.S. div. 734 A.S.) CHILDREN: 3 * Elaine Lianna Steelhart (714 A.S. - 770 A.S.) * Catherine Kiara Steelhart (716 A.S. - 781 A.S.) * Lianna Helen Steelhart (719 A.S. - 808 A.S.) Known as the most powerful Archmage to have ever lived, the first monarch of Ironheim was one not to be reckoned with. Queen Elaine I Steelhart, or formally as Queen Elaine Catherine Lianna Steelhart played a vital role in the development of Xenoria. She founded the Council of Elders that replaced the Xenorian Republic. She instilled the famous phrase, "absolute order" which is a famous law that was passed in the Council that forbids the kingdoms from tolerating violence, and must enforce order when necessary. Elaine founded the Kingdom of Ironheim on the plot of land where her parents were buried to honor their everlasting memories. She led the Invasion of Agartha, and led the Xenorian forces to victory. She demanded reparation from the Xenorian-Agarthan War. She created the Dark Realm, where vile spirits will be held up and be punished. Elaine's reign as Archmage sees the creation of the Vindicators, and the Soldiers of Order. Her most important contribution was her descendants. She was known to be very fond of children. The end of her reign marked the beginning of the "Era After Elaine", where her influential contributions echoed throughout the time after her death in 868 A.S. Skyla: The Destroyer NAME: Skyla Claire Xanders BIRTH: 868 A.S./1 A.E. - Sky Kingdom of Aeira DEATH: 914 A.S./47 A.E. - aged 46, died as a result of a universal annihilation OCCUPATION: Royal Doctor (Sky Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Hector Thrall Stevens (m. 27 A.E.) CHILDREN: None Archmage Skyla was one of the most powerful Archmages to have lived. She was the one who truly kicked off the end of the Separation Era, and ushered in the true start of the Era After Elaine. In a war against the combined effort of the Reality Realm, and the Vestian Forces, Skyla opted to the unthinkable. Skyla used the Legend State, and all the powers of the Elements to destroy all the Realms to give way to new ones. Era of Stagnation (47 A.E. - 481 A.E.) Serene: The Lady of the Light NAME: Serene Luxanna Flair BIRTH: 914 A.S./47 A.E. - Kingdom of Fjor DEATH: 970 A.S./103 A.E. - aged 56, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: Monarch (Countess of the Kingdom of Fjor) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Serene's reign dawned the Era of Stagnation for Xenoria, where the Land entered an era of eerie peace, and slow degradation in terms of warfare. She helped combat this ideology with her positive outlook of life. She founded the yearly, Xenorian Succession; an event similar to Reality's Olympic Games, where the strongest elemental benders, and skilled weaponry non-benders compete for glory. Volzaire: The Philosophical Striker NAME: Volzaire Amadeus Peters BIRTH: 970 A.S./103 A.E. - Kingdom of Hearthstone DEATH: 1053 A.S./186 A.E. - aged 83, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: Guru SPOUSE/S: 3 * Marthianne Ellen-Peters (m. 108 A.E. div. 111 A.E.) * Quincy Joan Peters (m. 112 A.E. div. 125 A.E.) * Cathy Peters (m. 124 A.E.) CHILDREN: None Archmage Volzaire revolutionized the idea of willpower and the strong mentality of the people. He opened several academies across Xenoria to teach non-benders unlock their elemental energies that they can use to their advantage. But, the program eventually fell short to the attention of the people. Damien: Reverend of the Crystallites NAME: Corinth Damien Xolois BIRTH: 1053 A.S./186 A.E. - Kingdom of Cryzalys DEATH:1142 A.S./275 A.E. - aged 89, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: Guru SPOUSE/S: 1 * Janice Xolois (m. 220 A.E.) CHILDREN: None Archmage Damien was known as the "Travelling Monk". He teaches the people he meets about the importance of the truth in controlling the Elements, and the concept of non-aggression against the Agarthans. He is the first person from Xenoria to contact the Agarthans after many years of isolation. Shauna: The Priestess of Darkness NAME: Shauna Louisa Venter BIRTH: 1142 A.S./275 A.E. - City State of Darkovia DEATH: 1211 A.S./344 A.E. - aged 69, died during a catastrophic storm PARENTS: Lois Drakos-Venter (242 A.E. - 276 A.E.); Reymond Venter (238 A.E. - 308 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Royal Sorceress (Darkovian Monarchy) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Shauna was known as the Priestess of Darkness, as she inflict deadly dark spells on all of her enemies that proved fatal to any who would dare cross her. Myths said that she is a descendant of the Dark Spirit, Zyu; an issue that Shauna takes very seriously, as she denies the truth of such thing. Shauna reformed the Darkovian, putting dark-wielders in the army ranks to boost the war capabilities of Darkovia in future events. Fallon: The Wings of Aeira NAME: Williard Fallon Fhizk BIRTH: 1211 A.S./344 A.E. - Sky Kingdom of Aeira DEATH: 1289 A.S./422 A.E. - aged 78, died of natural causes PARENTS: Williard Falton Fhizk (308 A.E. - 396 A.E.); Valerye Fhizk (308 A.E. - 423 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Sky Warrior leader (Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Emily Skyla Fhizk (m. 365 A.E.) CHILDREN: 2 * Vahelton Eric Fhizk (366 A.E.- 464 A.E.) * Vorris William Fhizk (392 A.E. - 500 A.E.) Archmage Fallon was known to be the founder of the Imperial Sky Warriors, the elite Sky Warrior core that consists of elite wind benders that mastered the ability of flight without the aid of floating clouds. Fallon also pushed the creation of the autonomous state of Northfell. Elesa: The Great Uniter NAME: Elesa Joan Hartfel BIRTH: 1289 A.S./ 422 A.E. - Kingdom of Hydrus/Imperial Kingdom of Vesta DEATH: 1348 A.S./481 A.E. - aged 59, died of natural causes OCCUPATION: Crusader SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Elesa was supposed to be a short-lived Archmage, but due to the Goddess Kira's intervention, she is given a lengthened life to serve the world. She lived through a Xenoria that is torn apart by different ideologies, so she initiated the Conquest, where she travels the Land to convince the people to untie under the grace of the Light Spirit, Xya. As she was about to finish the Conquest, she became ill, and eventually died while on the road with her large group of mercenaries and nobles that collaborated to her cause. Era of Restoration (481 A.E. - 706 A.E.) Shanalotte: The Chosen of the Fire NAME: Shanalotte Elysha Asher BIRTH: 1348 A.S./481 A.E. - Imperial Kingdom of Fier DEATH: 1369 A.S./502 A.E. - aged 21, died in combat PARENTS: Siena Elysha Asher (453 A.E. - 509 A.E.); Yuri Karl Asher (452 A.E. - 522 A.E.) OCCUPATION: None SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Shanalotte took the world by fire. She finished the Conquest that Archmage Elesa failed to conclude. She also single-handed the entire Frostean Empire, led by Emperor Lagoras II. Shanalotte's reign as Archmage marked the beginning of the modern era for Xenoria. Her abilities and superior tactic skills revered her as the Guardian of Fier, and goes with the ranks of Archmage Elaine I Steelhart, and Keera Rhez. Shanalotte cemented the idea of a fearless leader that will not accept defeat as a choice, tolerance against those acting as the aggressors, but are playing as the victims. Shanalotte's example of firebending set the standard for all firebending combats within the Fierian Imperial Forces. Vanelleon: The Black Heart NAME: Vanelleon Desmond Fhizk BIRTH: 1369 A.S./502 A.E. - Sky Kingdom of Aeira DEATH: 1397 A.S./530 A.E. - aged 28, died by spiritual intervention PARENTS: Vahelton Eric II Fhizk (461 A.E. - 535 A.E.); Erica Smith-Fhizk (465 A.E. - 536 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Prince, former (Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Valerie Fhizk, Queen of Aeira (m. 519 A.E.) CHILDREN: 1 * Xyrilleon Winona Claire Fhizk, Crown Princess of the Sky Kingdom of Aeira (519 A.E. - 553 A.E.) The infamous Prince of Aeira, Archmage Vanelleon was a close relative of then-Archmage Fallon. He started off as a fighter, a man of honor and integrity. He helped win a truce against the Aeiran Republic when it attempted to take over the Kingdom of Aeira altogether. But, things took a turn when he was fooled to kill his wife, Valerie. This caused him to go insane, resulting to the death of one billion people in the Reality Realm, the most gruesome genocide in history. This action forced Xya to depart from Vanelleon's physical form, corrupting him, turning into a hollowed human with the powers half of an Archmage used to have. Xyrilleon: The Exiled NAME: Xyrilleon Winona Claire Sevlys BIRTH: 1386 A.S./519 A.E. - Sky Kingdom of Aeira DEATH: 1433 A.S./553 A.E. - aged 47, died of poisoning due to combat PARENTS: Vanelleon Desmond Fhizk (502 A.E. - 530 A.E.), Valerie Fhizk (502 A.E. - 530 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Princess, formerly held (Kingdom of Aeira), Queen (Imperial Kingdom of Aeira) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Anderson Sevlys (m. 549 A.E.) CHILDREN: 2 * Derron Sevlys (550 A.E. - 611 A.E.) * Lauren Sevlys (551 A.E. - ) Archmage Xyrilleon was the daughter of then-Archmage Vanelleon, and the Queen of Aeira, Valerie II Xanders; making her a part of an Archmage dynasty. Xyrilleon ascended to the Throne of the Wind as Empress of Aeira, the first Imperial rule that killed the hopes of the Aeiran Republic. Xyrilleon was faced with the task of eliminating his father, Vanelleon. The fight caused both Xyrilleon's parents' lives. Distressed, Xyrilleon went into self-exile, hiding under a false identity, named Sevlys, which served as her regent surname. Xyrilleon lived a peaceful life, until the notorious Consul of Vesta, Varrik caught her attention. Xyrilleon gained a new purpose, and she stopped Varrik's plan to take over all of Xenoria. During their final bout, she successfully killed Varrik, but she was mortally injured as well. She later succumbed to the injuries she had sustained. Zena: Dawn of Order and Chaos NAME: Ziena Kathleen Xeon BIRTH: 1433 A.S./553 A.E. - Imperial Kingdom of Fier DEATH: 1549 A.S./669 A.E. - aged 116, died of natural causes PARENT/S: Tobias Xeon (538 A.E. - 577 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Royal Sorceress, former (Imperial Kingdom of Fier), Royal Doctor (Imperial Kingdom of Fier) SPOUSE/S: Unknown CHILDREN: ??? Archmage Zena, as she was called, integrated the beginning of the Harmony Restoration in all of the Realms. She started the restoration of harmony by concluding the Eternal War between Xya and Zyu, unifying the Great Spirits; making Zena the first Archmage to possess the full powers of the Great Spirits. As the Herald of both Order and Chaos, she dissolved the cultural divide between benders and non-benders. She banished the Dark Lord, Ein back to the Dark Realm, where he is punished by Zyu himself. Zena witnessed the Golden Age of Xenoria, a thing that after her death, will end with her. Ehron: The Banished NAME: Ehron Carlthon Crestfall BIRTH: 1549 A.S./669 A.E. - Kingdom of Frostea DEATH: 1569 A.S./689 A.E. - aged 20, died by spiritual intervention OCCUPATION: Staff (Kingdom of Ironheim) SPOUSE/S: Elaine III Steelhart, Crown Princess of Ironheim (m. 689 A.E.) CHILDREN: None Archmage Ehron was the shortest-lived Archmage. He was a well-mannered person until he discovered his raw power. He ran away from Frostea, and seek asylum in Ironheim, where he met his fate when he started to turn his back against the Archmagean way of living, denouncing Xya and the past Archmages as false people that are trying to hinder his desire of a normal life. He got stripped of his power, resulting to his immediate death. Elaine III Steelhart: Dawn of Perpetual Balance NAME: Elaine Catherine Lianna Steelhart III BIRTH: 1549 A.S./669 A.E. - Kingdom of Ironheim DEATH: 1588 A.S./707 A.E. - aged 38, died in a gladiatorial combat PARENTS: Arianne Steelhart (670 A.E. - 688 A.E.), Steven IV Steelhart (669 A.E. - 689 A.E.) OCCUPATION: Queen (Kingdom of Ironheim) SPOUSE/S: 2 * Ehron Carlthon Crestfall (m. 689 A.E.) * Louie Darkforge, Prince of Ironheim (m. 697 A.E.) CHILDREN: 3 * Elaine IV Steelhart, Crown Princess of Ironheim (698 A.E. - 706 A.E.) * Steven V Steelhart, Prince of Ironheim (698 A.E. - 707 A.E.) * Krysten I Steelhart, Princess of Ironheim (706 A.E. - 760 A.E.) Archmage Elaine III Steelhart carried on the burdens left by his former, presumed lover, Ehron. She is faced with the death of his father, Steven IV, that prompted her to ascend the throne at age 20. Elaine III Steelhart's reign was faced by the Second Xenorian civil war; a war between elementalists, and non-elemental benders. Elaine eventually won the war by gathering the trust of all the people. The Union of Xenoria was established under her supervision, which bolstered the place of Ironheim when it comes to the affairs of the Land. She was famous for dying after fighting her former general in the Steel Colosseum of Ironheim. She was carried by all of her loyal subjects, and was given the highest burial honor, and was named Protector of Balance in Xenoria. The Era of Revolutions (707 A.E. - 760 A.E.) Stefan: The Wondrous One NAME: Stefan Ytoma Faroes BIRTH: 1588 A.S./707 A.E. - Sky Kingdom of Aeira DEATH: 1609 A.S./729 A.E. - aged 21, executed by hanging OCCUPATION: None SPOUSE/S: 1 * Krysten Steelhart, Queen Mother of Ironheim (706 A.E. - 760 A.E.) CHILDREN: 3 * Elaine V Steelhart, Crown Princess of Ironheim (728 A.E - 758 A.E.) * Louie II Steelhart, King of the Earth Kingdom of Sandrius (729 A.E. - ) * Lianna VII Steelhart, Queen of Ironheim (730 A.E. - 777 A.E.) Archmage Stefan lived a short, but inspiring life. He is famous for his botched execution, where he was in no way guilty of anything he was convinced of. His death sparked the Third Xenorian civil war, where Archmage loyalists fought against the pro-regime forces in Xenoria. Louise: The Divine Valor NAME: Louise Francine DeVaunt BIRTH: 1609 A.S./729 A.E. - Kingdom of Vesta/City State of Hydrus DEATH: 1638 A.S./758 A.E. - aged 29, died of severe illness OCCUPATION: Elementalist (SkyTech), Grand Councilor (Coalition of Kingdoms and States of Xenoria) SPOUSE/S: None CHILDREN: None Archmage Louise played a crucial role in the civil war. She ended the civil war, alongside Stefan's daughter, Elaine V Steelhart. She ushered the Technological Age of Xenoria, allowing the use of confiscated weapons from Reality to be used within daily basis, in large array of uses, such as medicine and sciences. She is the first Archmage to inherit the Techion element, a sub-element of lightning that is harmless to people, but deadly when used against machinery. Louise partake in the founding of the Coalition of the Kingdoms and States of Xenoria, dissolving the Union of Xenoria. Louise instilled the strong bond between Reality and Xenoria; a thing that many have forgotten, but is restored. Maximilian: The Glorious War Emperor NAME: Maximillian Pizzaro Magnus BIRTH: 1620 A.S./740 A.E. - Reality Realm DEATH: 1641 A.S./761 A.E. - aged 21, died in combat OCCUPATION: Historian, Emperor of Rome (Reality Realm) SPOUSE/S: 1 * Maria Augusta, Empress of Rome (740 A.E. - ) CHILDREN: 1 * Maximilian II, Emperor of Rome (762 A.E. - ) Maximillian was an ordinary university student when he is chosen by Fate to be the next Archmage. Living in a world divided by governments, religion, and social classes, Maximillian aims for a world freed from the confines of the so-called "institutions of authorities" that deprives the people of what true perspective they should have. Alongside a courageous mind-wielder, named Maria. They are making a path for change, starting by re-establishing the long-dead Roman Empire, to show the world that the Archmage has returned in the Reality Realm after almost a thousand years. Era of the Greats (761 A.E. - ) Catherine: The Exalted / The Great NAME: Catherine Joanna Zhyra (Season 12) / Joanna Kate Zhyra (Season 13) BIRTH: 1641 A.S./761 A.E. - City State of Darkovia (Season 12: Current/Living Archmage) PARENTS: Carter Zhyra (734 A.E. - 777 A.E.), Caroline Steelhearst-Zhyra (735 A.E. - ) OCCUPATION: Unknown SPOUSE/S: CHILDREN: Catherine is the current Archmage, serving as the successor to Maximilian. She is part of the notorious House of Zhyra, a wealthy family from the state of Darkovia. She grew up under ill-treatment by her mother, and her siblings. She embraced her destiny as the Archmage to get herself away from her family, but she haven't embraced her true self, prompting her to have problems that she has to face in order to master the Elements, serve the world, and save herself... from her own thoughts. Catherine renamed herself after the events of Season 12, retaining the name Joanna for herself. She became invisible to the world after the conflict that she had to endure. She landed the title of Dean at the Xenorian University of the Elements' the most prestigious bending academy in the world.Category:History Category:Timeline